honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Watch Dogs
Watch Dogs is the 53rd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure video game Watch Dogs. It was published on June 30, 2015. Watch Dogs ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 3 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Watch Dogs on YouTube "Where your actions are judged by a morality system that doesn't penalize you for spying on people's phone calls, causing massive traffic accidents, stealing cars, or draining the bank account of Chicago's struggling poor people." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Watch Dogs Script [Numerous requests for 'Batman: Arkham Knight' appear] ''We got it on PC, and it still doesn't work so... maybe next week? ''comment for Watch Dogs Close enough! The freedom of Just Cause, the humor of Grand Theft Auto, and the fun of Saints Row... are not in this game. But, you DO have a phone! Watch_Dogs Ubisoft presents one of the best looking open worlds you've ever seen... in an E3 trailer. And a finished product that sucks balls by comparison, a trick we still haven't learned from, apparently with The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt E3. ''Journey to Chicago, the exploding steampipe capital of America. In this chilling vision of the future, were you're always under surveillance, cops shoot to kill, and everything is connected to a dangerous, unstable computer network, known as Uplay. If Solid Snake and Batman had a love-child who smoked a pack a day he might as sound half as ruff as Aiden Pearce. 'Aiden: "'Sorry, I'm late... I need to trust you... Where are you?... Some things you can walk away from."'' Maurice:' "Please, please!" Play as this hacker who's obsessed with staying anonymous, but wears his own personal logo on his hat. ['''Jordi: '"Ech.' '''Dick..."]. ''He's a man who can instantly craft advanced electronics, except for a spare cell phone battery, and a guy who can instantly slow down time itself with his mind, because, uh, it's a video game? When Aiden's niece is killed out of revenge for a crime he himself committed ''['Aiden:' "My niece died... My niece died... It cost my niece her life."], ''Aiden will retire and reflect on his negative life choices... Just kidding! He'll murder everyone that's even sorta responsible, murder everyone employed by those sorta responsible, murder innocent cops, and murder every civilian that gets in his way. civiliam That's for my niece you never met! Experience the most unrealistic depiction of hacking... since the movie ''Hackers. ''[Hacker #1: "It's eating up memory; what do I do?" Hacker #2: "Type Cookie, you idiot; I'll head them of with the past." (Types)]. Where every thing is hacked by holding down a single button, or by solving a rotating puzzle, which is sad when hacking is the new feature in your game. I mean, come on, ''NCIS tried harder than that! ''Tim from NCIS: "Isolate them on the other side of the router."'' ''Abby from NCIS: "I'm trying, it's moving too fast..."'' Both type ON THE SAME KEYBOARD!!! ''Tim: "Oh, this is not good..."'' Play through a story that deals with some of the most relevant moral questions of our time. Where your actions are judged by a morality system that doesn't penalize you for spying on people's phone calls, causing massive traffic accidents, stealing cars, or draining the bank account of Chicago's struggling poor people. But it's okay when I do it - my niece is dead! So suit up for a game that was sold as the thinking man's 'Grand Theft Auto, then blow everyone away with a giant machine gun, because that works just as well as sneaking around! Aw yeah! Hacking! Starring: The Girl with the Sh*tty Tattoo Clara; 4Chan Person; Rob Zombie [T-BoneSecret Asian Man [Jordi; and Creepy Uncle Aiden Aiden. for Watch Dogs was 'Watch_Doges.']]Watch_Doges Much hacking. Such future. Wow. Trivia * There is another episode of Honest Game Trailers about Watch Dogs 2. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Watch Dogs has a 98.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Caleb Reading of Uproxx called the video a "perfect summation" of Watch Dogs. He wrote that Watch Dogs was "one of the most frustrating games of 2014, and this video demonstrates some of what was off-putting about it." Similarly, Nathaniel Smyth of Entertainment Buddha wrote "Smosh doesn’t always tell the whole truth in their Honest Trailers, but this one hit the nail right on the head, Watch Dogs was just not that great. It would be cool to see a sequel come out that fixed all the stuff that sucked in the first one, but I somehow feel like it may just stay as a one-hit blunder." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder, Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby External links * 'The Honest Trailer For ‘Watch Dogs’ Has Much Hacking. Such Future. Wow. '- Uproxx article * 'Watch Dogs: The Honest Trailer '- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Ubisoft Category:Ubisoft Montreal